Tainted Blossoms
by elle emina
Summary: She was only sixteen; so young and beautiful, yet already so tainted.
1. Prologue

**Tainted Blossoms**

**Prologue**

She was forced to marry at fourteen, had a miscarriage at fifteen, and became a widow at sixteen.

But no matter what they say, she was only a child.

She was _just_ a child.

She was supposed to be innocent and pure . . . and free.

But here she was, being sold yet again to another rich dirty old man by her own parents.

She had long lost her innocence and purity,

And her freedom was non-existent.

She was Mikan Sakura.

She was young and beautiful.

But inside, she felt old and ugly.

She felt so dirty and used.

The loss of her unborn child and her husband, did it upset her?

No, definitely not.

She was not ready to be a mother;

And she did not want to be a wife.

She was forced into all of these.

She had no choice.

She never had a choice.

They never gave her a chance to decide for herself.

But now that her husband was dead, she thought she had her freedom back.

But who was she kidding? That thought was too good to be true.

Mikan Sakura was never free. Her _lovely_ parents would not let her.

Her husband hadn't even been dead for a month but they had already given her away again in exchange for money.

Lots of money.

Because they loved money more than they had ever loved her.

She was Mikan Sakura.

She was sixteen.

And she was supposed to be just a child.

::

::

She was beautiful.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Her flawless ivory skin, her slender figure,

Her long auburn hair and exquisite hazel eyes,

Those tantalizing lips and small, delicate nose . . .

Everything about her enthralled him.

She was riveting.

The way she walked down the aisle in her long white gown was full of effortless grace.

He watched her intently, never removing his own crimson orbs away from her, as she stood in front of the altar.

He watched her intently.

And he noticed it; it was clear as the daylight, the sadness in her eyes.

She was in misery.

There was suddenly a heavy feeling in his chest, something akin to pain and regret as he continued to watch her.

She was indeed beautiful.

. . . so beautiful.

Who was she?

She was his father's new wife.

**::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I really should finish my old stories first before I start writing a new one. _Ugh._ Anyway, I needed a break from writing the second chapter of Fixation (I'm 50%done with it, btw), so I wrote this on a whim. Also, I wanted to try a different writing style; and this one is _so much_ easier. I think I can update this regularly and have this completed by December. –_crosses fingers_-

This is only the prologue but I'll put up chapter one soon.

PS. Writing summaries is so hard. I fail.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.


	2. Chapter One: Hate

**Tainted Blossoms**

**Chapter One**

She felt sick.

She had locked herself inside the toilet and had been throwing up for the last half hour.

The sex with the old man who she now called her husband was finally over . . . at least, for tonight.

And it was nothing short of disgusting.

So disgusting it was making her sick to her stomach.

She was relieved the old man had fallen asleep immediately after he made his release.

She had never liked sex, not even with her first husband.

She could not remember a time that she enjoyed it.

For her, it was a tedious chore that she had to do.

And each time, it was disgusting.

Tears formed in her eyes as she threw up again.

::

::

"Where's father?" A low, husky voice asked.

Mikan lifted her eyes from her plate and looked at the newcomer.

It was a young man; he was handsome and probably only a few years older than her.

She had seen him before at her most recent wedding but only for a brief moment.

He was probably Hatake's son with his first wife.

"He had already left for work." She replied nonchalantly and resumed to her breakfast without another word.

The man took the seat across from her. She could feel him staring but she merely ignored him.

He probably thought of her as the girl who married his father for money, which was true even though it was her parents who had benefited the most; but the idea was still the same.

"How old are you?"

She heard him asked so suddenly. She lifted her head and her eyes met his crimson ones.

"You couldn't be any older than me. You're what, eighteen, nineteen . . . ?" He guessed.

"Sixteen," She answered simply.

"Good lord . . ." He muttered, his grip on his fork visibly tightened. "Was it worth it, marrying a forty-six year old man for money?"

Mikan decided she did not like this man at all.

However, she masked her anger by giving him a sickeningly sweet and innocent smile. He seemed to have been caught off guard as he almost dropped the eating utensil in his hand.

"What if I tell you I married _Hatake_ because I am _madly_ in love with him?" She said, her voice sweet as honey.

The man scoffed, "Impossible. From what I've heard, you were just recently widowed when you married my father. You probably needed a new source of income."

He was getting into her nerves but Mikan refused to give in to his taunts. She deliberately shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner and said, "That's also true; but yes, marrying your forty-six year old father was worth it. He is certainly not a bad catch. He's still so handsome and well-built despite his age . . . and still very _active_ underneath the sheets, if you know what I mean."

She smirked inwardly when the raven-haired man narrowed his eyes at her. She continued with her food with satisfaction and ignored the guy once again as he glared daggers at her.

"You know, you should try being nice to me since I _am_ your husband's son." He said after a while.

Mikan looked up and gave him a bored look, "Well, _son_, you haven't exactly been nice to your new mother either, have you?"

"_Step_-mother," He corrected. "And the name is Natsume. You should at least remember that. After all, we're family now." He said sardonically before he got up from his chair.

"I'll see you around . . . _Mikan_." He murmured her name in a seductively low voice, and then he was gone, leaving the food in his plate untouched.

She was seething in anger.

Their encounter hadn't even lasted that long but the man had already managed to leave her so infuriated.

She hated him.

That arrogant son of a bitch.

::

::

She was so beautiful.

. . . but her beauty was only superficial.

Natsume hated her guts.

He hated how much she could get into his nerves so easily.

He hated that she was a shameless gold digger.

But what he hated the most was him.

The attraction he felt for her was uncanny.

He found it so difficult to take his eyes off of her.

She was more stunning up close.

It did not matter that she was infuriating; she still mesmerized him regardless of her rotten attitude.

He could not believe his bastard of a father took her as his wife.

She was only sixteen; he was even older than her by three years, for fuck's sake!

His father was a sick bastard.

How could that dirty old man marry someone so young . . . even younger than his own son?

He felt nauseated at the thought of his father and Mikan naked in bed together.

No, scratch that; he did not even want to think of it.

What was worse was that Natsume desired her.

He desired her so much.

And he knew, for his own sake, that he shouldn't.

She was a fucking gold digger.

She married his father for his money and that girl even had the audacity to act so laidback about it when he accused her.

But he still felt a bit of regret.

He regretted the fact that he did not meet her before his father did.

She could have been his.

But at least he had discovered early that her personality was in contrast with her outer appearance: it was ugly.

She may look like an angel outside, but inside, she was a devil.

She was despicable.

And Natsume hated the likes of her,

Because she was nothing but a high-class whore.

**::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> An anon reviewer asked me what time period this story was set in. Actually, when I was writing this, I was thinking of the past; like early 1950's.

Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I'll update soon. :)


	3. Chapter Two: Kiss

**Tainted Blossoms**

**Chapter Two**

She could feel people's eyes on her.

Men were looking at her with lust.

And the women were giving her a look of disgust.

But she was not bothered;

Not even a bit.

She had been through this before.

And she was already used to it.

But that didn't mean she enjoyed the attention.

That was why she never liked attending parties and other kinds of social gatherings.

She was always being judged.

And they were always whispering behind her back,

As if she could not hear them at all.

They were all so stupid.

Where the hell was Hatake, anyway?

After that old man had finished flaunting her around, he just went off and disappeared.

She wanted to leave now.

This place was suffocating her with so much hypocrisy.

::

::

His eyes searched for her in the grand ballroom.

But he didn't have to look for long as she was not hard to find.

She stood out among the crowd without even trying.

She was surrounded with glamorous people,

And yet, she still stood out.

Because she was just simply stunning.

He watched her as she took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip.

He swallowed as he watched her subtly licked her lower lip.

Just with that one small gesture and it was enough to drive him crazy.

It was crazy what this girl could do to him.

She was so enticing . . .

Too bad his old man owned her now.

He sighed.

He then composed himself as he walked toward her.

She glared when she saw him coming.

He smirked.

He doubted if she knew that she was even more alluring when she glared like that.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked when he reached her side.

"Now that you are here, no; not anymore." She huffed before she took another sip of her drink.

"Good, because we are leaving." He said, taking the glass from her hand and placing it down on the table beside them.

She lifted a perfectly arched brow as she stared at him.

"We . . .? Why? Where is Hatake?" She asked without a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Father is having an emergency meeting with his business associates. It would take long so he asked me to bring you home."

He inwardly groaned when a sexy smirk formed her lips.

She looked like a temptress.

And it was a fucking torture trying his best to restrain himself from touching her.

"And you agreed? You are such a sweet and obedient son." She said in a condescending tone.

Natsume glowered, "If you don't want to leave yet, fine. Suit yourself. But I'm leaving. Take a cab on your way home."

He turned his back but before he could make another move, he felt her hand slipped on his arm.

He was startled; when he looked down at her face, he saw her smiling and it was neither sarcastic nor patronizing.

She was just smiling.

Natsume suddenly felt as if there was a lump stuck in his throat.

He looked away from her face and wordlessly guided her out of the ballroom.

::

::

They were inside his car.

He was driving,

While she had already fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

He found it difficult to give his full attention on the road.

How could he, when there was a very beautiful girl sitting next to him.

When they reached the mansion's driveway, he stopped the car but did not wake her up.

He did not have the heart to awake her when she was sleeping so deeply.

Natsume leaned closer to her.

She looked so lovely.

But it slightly bothered him was that she still looked troubled even in her sleep.

Her brows were slightly furrowed and her lips would twitch once or twice.

He gently brushed the stray hair away from her face.

Then he found himself staring longingly at her slightly parted lips.

They were so full and red.

He wondered what she would taste like . . .

He bet she tasted wonderful.

And then her lips made a slight twitch again.

They looked so tempting.

And he was so tempted.

. . . so tempted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her . . .

And kiss her, he did.

::

::

She awoke when she felt something touched her lips.

She was still slightly disoriented and her eyes were half-closed.

But she could feel it . . .

Something soft was touching and moving against her lips.

And it felt wonderful.

She snapped her eyes open.

It was Natsume;

And he was kissing her so gently.

His eyes were closed,

His body was leaning toward hers,

His hand lightly touching her jaw . . .

And he was kissing her so gently.

She had never been kissed like this before.

She did not know until now that a kiss could feel this amazing.

She closed her eyes once again as she let herself relished the moment.

Then slowly, she found herself responding to his kisses.

He seemed startled at her response; he stopped and pulled his lips away from hers.

She groaned in displeasure and opened her eyes.

Their gazes locked with one another,

And Mikan did not dare to look away.

And then he smiled;

She felt her heart skipped a beat.

He looked so handsome . . .

He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers before he leaned in again and caught her lips.

And then they kissed,

And kissed,

And kissed,

And it was wonderful.

**::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I kinda don't like this chapter. -.- Anyway, there would be around eight or nine chapters for this story. This fic won't be long.


	4. Chapter Three: Lust

**Tainted Blossoms**

**Chapter Three**

It all happened so fast.

They hated each other since their first encounter.

Now here they were, naked in bed together.

It must be the lust.

Mikan had never felt something like it before,

And the feeling was uncontrollable.

Did she like it?

No . . . she _loved_ it.

Natsume was surprisingly a gentle lover,

Gentle but passionate.

And Mikan loved every second of it.

She felt the lean body stirred beside her.

She looked up and her gaze fixed with Natsume's drowsy crimson orbs.

"Good morning," She greeted in a soft voice as she let her fingers traced his jaw.

"Morning, beautiful," He replied tenderly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Mikan sighed at his sweet gesture.

"I have to go back to my room now. . ." She said while she fiddled with the hair on his nape.

"Later," He mumbled as he breathed in her scent.

". . . but Hatake is returning today from his trip."

"Father won't be back until late in the afternoon." Natsume said nonchalantly. He lifted his face and covered her mouth with his, locking her in a hot, fiery kiss.

And all was forgotten as their naked bodies once again became responsive to each other's needs.

::

::

What they were having was a sin, he knew.

She was cheating on her husband, and with her husband's son, no less.

While he was betraying his own father.

They were a couple of adulterers,

But somehow, Natsume didn't feel any remorse about it.

Perhaps he had no conscience after all.

One thing was certain though:

Mikan was worth it.

She was addictive and he just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

They had been sneaking around with each other,

And had been shamelessly taking advantage of his father's frequent absence.

Natsume didn't know how long this secret affair would last. . .

. . . Maybe he would never let it end.

He didn't want it to end.

He was happy when he was with her,

And it was not just about the sex.

He was content just having her in his arms, and just looking at her face and seeing her rare genuine smile.

He always found himself wanting to be in her company.

But he didn't want it to always be in secret.

He didn't want to forever share her with another man, especially not with his father.

He knew by now that Mikan was not truly happy with her marriage.

It was clear that she would rather be with him than her husband; he could tell by the way she was always hesitant leaving his side.

She wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

His father didn't deserve her. The old man only wanted Mikan for her body and beautiful face and nothing more than that.

It both angered and frustrated him how Mikan had no choice but to make his father her first priority. . .

Because that old disgusting man was her _husband._

And Natsume couldn't do anything about it because it was the painful truth.

When his father was around, Natsume had to _wait_ until Mikan was free of her duties to the man she was betrothed with.

It was _maddening._

Natsume didn't want to wait for his turn. He wanted her all to himself.

And yet, he couldn't do anything.

Maybe it would be better if his father would just die already.

But that was impossible to happen as of the moment; his father was still as healthy as a bull.

And Natsume was not _that_ insane to kill him himself.

He hated his father to the core, yes, but not so much that he would become a murderer.

He was swiftly pulled out of his thoughts when his bedroom door creaked open and Mikan walked in.

She smiled that sweet yet seductive smile as she approached his bed.

"Hatake just left,"

A smirk crept onto his face, "Yeah?"

"Yes." She murmured when she reached him and threw her arms around his neck, "And he said he'd be gone again for the weekend."

The smirk turned into a wide grin,

"Wonderful."

**::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This fic is getting troublesome. I wanted to focus on Fixation but I couldn't because I also want to finish this asap. I'm _kinda_ starting to regret writing this one that I _kinda_ wanted to delete this story once and for all, _LOLJK_. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, though. It motivated me to continue this story. :)


End file.
